


Presidential Approval

by Dallas



Series: Post West Wing [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen, Post Season/Series, Seaborn For President
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the disastrous announcement of his intentions over lunch, Sam takes a trip to New Hampshire to tell one last person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presidential Approval

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepismyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/gifts).



It wasn’t the reaction he expected. Though, to be fair, it was rare that Sam got the reaction he expected from anybody. But he certainly hadn’t planned on the President already knowing of his intentions. “Who told you?” he asked after a moment, genuinely perplexed.

 

“You’re just about the only person who didn’t tell me,” Jed informed him, leaning heavily on his cane as they stopped at the end of the porch. “Toby called me from the car. CJ emailed Liz. Donna spoke to Abbey. Danny called me for a quote, just for old times’ sake. Ainsley mentioned it to Mallory when you were first considering it and she told me when we had dinner last month. So the question remains, why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I wasn’t sure how you’d take it,” he answered honestly. “I didn’t want you to feel like I felt that I could do a better job or...”

 

“Sam,” Jed cut him off, shaking his head slightly. “You can’t think about all the other guys that have done the job. You can’t compare yourself to others if you want to do good. The press will do that for you. What you need to focus on is whether you can make a difference...”

 

“I believe I can, no, I _know_ I can make a difference...”

 

“Then get out there and do just that,” Jed practically ordered. “Fight for that nomination, earn your election, and make the difference that you want to see. That’s how you run a country, Sam. Forget about the rest.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” he smiled then, breathing a sigh of relief at the knowledge that he was not going to let his President down. They stood together on the porch, looking out over the fields surrounding them, knowing what was to come.

 

“It’s really a wonder we managed to keep anything secret running the country,” Sam pointed out after a few moments, his mind lingering on his friends.

 

“I thought that every day for eight years,” Jed chuckled, patting him on the back.


End file.
